


Leader

by Miphan



Series: Connections [2]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: Everyone has a role.Ichigo doesn't take hers lightly.





	Leader

She is the leader. 

She is the leader when they fight the enemy. 

When they fight each other. 

When the adults disappear. 

When they are left alone. 

She is the leader and so she leads. She gathers the children, tells them what to do, gives them roles, tasks. A purpose other than fighting until death. Fight for life.

It isn't perfect, but it works out. It isn't perfect, but... 

Ikuno is sick, her hair as white as a ghost. She says that she's fine, when asked, but the ever present shadows under her eyes disagree. She looks eternally tired, but still works like the rest of them. She doesn't protest. They need as many hands as they can get in order to survive. 

Futoshi is getting thinner. The portions must remain small. At least until they succeed in producing food on their own. She suspects that his bulimia is getting worse, too. 

Zorome is staying positive for himself and everyone else too. He hides his worries about their uncertain future well. She finds herself both grateful and ungrateful for it. It's a fact that they mustn't be defeated by despair, but she wishes that they could express their true feelings too. 

Miku is worried. About herself, their life, Kokoro. How can she not when everything crumbles around them? For every little victory, another problem arises. Sometimes, late at night with only her thoughts as company, she feels the same way. 

Kokoro is sick before they realise she is pregnant. She got her wish. Her dream is coming true. But she doesn't even remember wanting it. 

Mitsuru is confused. It is hard for everyone to see the pain, the hesitation in his eyes every time they land on Kokoro. He doesn't remember. He doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know either. 

Zero Two is gone. A lifeless doll walking the hallways at random times, going at random places and looking at the skies with hollow eyes. Ichigo forces her eyes to not stray away from the sight. 

Hiro is a living corpse, chasing after Zero Two's every step, clinging to every piece that's left of her. There is a dark look in his eyes. All passion and life gone. Her heart aches for him. Like a sister concerned about her brother. He says he wants to leave, to go to space. He is sorry, but this is goodbye. 

And then Goro, her partner, the source of every new idea for survival, her pillar, the one who said he loved her like Hiro loves Zero Two, like Mitsuru loves Kokoro, breaks. He chases after Hiro with a demeanor so different from the boy she met years ago. They argue and he slaps him. She doesn't interfere. 

Because he said it. Goro voiced what everyone was thinking. He took the truth and put it into words for everyone to hear. Tears are falling from her eyes and yet she feels relieved. Hiro leaves as distressed as before and yet she feels determined. 

She sits with Goro throughout the night, watching the embers of a battle ensuing so far away. Tomorrow it will be in their reach. 

She is the leader. 

She will guide them to a battlefield, dangerous and foreign. They will bring Zero Two back and their team will be complete again. 

She is the leader. 

She will make sure everyone returns home safely. 

In the end, the phrase 'easier said that done' haunts her mind. 

They are leaving, they have to leave. Alone. Just the two of them. 

She orders them to come back. 

She is the leader. 

How can they disobey?


End file.
